


Niezgodnie z planem

by madelaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelaine/pseuds/madelaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James jest czystokrwistym czarodziejem - czy tego chce, czy nie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niezgodnie z planem

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na potrzeby akcji "Miłosne Bingo" na Forum Mirriel. Betowała Nukaone.

**i.**

Lily jak gdyby nigdy nic rzuci mu się w ramiona, zapominając o każdej chwili, przez którą musiała przejść.

Nie zauważy dziwnego blasku w jego oczach, jego nagle dobrych manier, tej delikatnej nuty w jego głosie, której wcześniej w nim nie było.

James odwzajemni jej uścisk, poczuje zapomniany już zapach truskawkowego szamponu, poczuje się tak bezpiecznie i przez jedną chwilę pomyśli, że tak powinno być, że tak jest dobrze.

A może naprawdę będzie dobrze.

***

_Pierwszy raz spotykają się niedługo po ukończeniu przez niego szkoły. To umówione spotkanie, zaplanowane w każdym szczególe i żadne z nich nie ma na nie wpływu._  
_Wzdycha głęboko, poprawia szatę i przeczesuje palcami włosy. Bardziej gotowy już być nie może._  
_Wchodzi do środka i nie musi jej długo szukać. Siedzi w samym centrum sali i mimo że nigdy wcześniej jej nie widział, nie ma wątpliwości, kogo ma przed sobą. Musi przyznać, że jest piękna, nie w sposób, w jaki podoba mu się Lily, ale całkowicie obiektywnie. Czarne loki upięła w elegancki kok, tak że ani jeden kosmyk nie opada na jej bladą twarz o arystokratycznych rysach, na wydatne kości policzkowe, na pełne usta. Ma na sobie elegancką czerwoną suknię i długie rękawiczki, jakby szła na bankiet w Ministerstwie, a nie na spotkanie z mimowolnym narzeczonym. Wygląda młodo, młodziej niż się spodziewał, biorąc pod uwagę ich różnicę wieku. Bije od niej dziwna aura, przyciągająca i niebezpieczna. Nagle w swoich zwyczajnych wyjściowych szatach i z rozwichrzonymi włosami James czuje się bardzo nie na miejscu._  
_Podchodzi powoli do stolika i mimowolnie staje się częścią planu, nie ma na to żadnego wpływu, żadne z nich nie ma._  
_\- Dobry wieczór państwu – wita się grzecznie, kłaniając się lekko i całując dłoń pani Black. Ta ocenia go swoimi ciemnymi oczami, każdy jego ruch, każdy gest, każde słowo._  
_Spogląda na swoją narzeczoną. Jej oczy są czarne i błyszczące i skupione tylko i wyłącznie na nim, gdy ocenia go jeszcze uważniej niż matka. Podchodzi bliżej i całuje także jej dłoń, bladą, smukłą, z długimi palcami, uśmiechając się lekko, tak jak prosił go o to ojciec. Coś w spojrzeniu Bellatriks się zmienia, ale nie potrafi powiedzieć co, kiedy odwzajemnia uśmiech, wyćwiczony i idealny._  
_Zajmuje miejsce naprzeciw niej, nie mogąc oderwać od niej wzroku. Jest w niej coś hipnotyzującego i James wie, że powinno go to przerażać, ale nie jest w stanie przestać na nią patrzeć._  
_Milczą przez całe spotkanie, pozwalając planować swoją przyszłość za siebie. Cały czas patrzą tylko na siebie, on z lekką niechęcią, ona z ciekawością. Mimowolnie notują w pamięci szczegóły, smak markowego wina, róż chryzantem w wazonie, dźwięki klasycznej melodii, której żadne z nich nie zna._  
_Żadne z nich nie zdaje sobie sprawy z ich znaczenia._

 

**ii.**

Lily nic nie zauważy, albo po prostu nic nie powie.

Będzie patrzyła na niego z uczuciem, wzbudzając poczucie bezpieczeństwa, będzie taka właściwa.

James powie „tak” i Lily pocałuje go w swojej białej sukience, kontrastującej z rudymi włosami.

James pomyśli, że nie byłoby jej do twarzy w czerwieni.

***

_Pojawia się przed bramą jej posiadłości punktualnie, tak, jak to zostało zaplanowane._  
_Bellatriks idzie powoli przez ogród, otoczona białymi hortensjami, kontrastującymi z jej czarnym warkoczem i letnią sukienką. Wygląda tak niewinnie, tak dziewczęco, jakby miała szesnaście lat, nie dwadzieścia siedem._  
_Wygląda młodo, tak bardzo młodo._  
_James jest lekko onieśmielony, gdy podchodzi do niego z wystudiowaną obojętnością i łapie za przedramię, delikatnie wbijając paznokcie w jego skórę. Czuje szarpnięcie w okolicy żołądka i po chwili stoją na białym piasku przy brzegu morza, fale rozbijają się niedaleko ich stóp. Idzie za Bellatriks ku płaskiej skale, wysuniętej lekko w głąb morza._  
_Siadają na niej na tyle daleko, na ile pozwala im kamień, nie dotykając się choćby ramionami. Bellatriks wpatruje się nieobecnym wzrokiem w horyzont, a James czuje się niezręcznie, tak niezręcznie. Musi przerwać tę ciszę, to milczenie, skoro już wkrótce mają być razem na zawsze._  
_\- Sprytnie to wykombinowali – odzywa się cicho, choć jego głos i tak wydaje się za głośny na to miejsce. – Jedno małżeństwo i konflikt zażegnany._  
Bellatriks nie odpowiada. James wzdycha lekko i podąża za jej wzrokiem. Słońce zbliża się już ku zachodowi, chociaż do zmroku pozostało jeszcze kilka godzin. Chmury tworzą kolorową aurę na niebie, piękną i nierzeczywistą.  
_\- O czym myślisz? – pyta, bo to jedyne, co przychodzi mu do głowy._  
_\- To dobre miejsce by utonąć, nie uważasz? – Jej głos jest niski i obojętny, tak różny od jej dzisiejszego wyglądu. – Tak cicho, tak pięknie i nikt cię tu nie znajdzie._  
_Po plecach Jamesa przechodzi dreszcz. Nie takich słów się spodziewał._  
_\- Chciałabyś utonąć? – dziwi się na myśl o zakończeniu w ten sposób swojego życia. Bellatriks jest młoda, piękna i pełna życia i to zdecydowanie do niej nie pasuje._  
_Kręci głową z pewnym rozbawieniem, nadal na niego nie patrząc, choć on już przeniósł na nią swoje spojrzenie._  
_\- Jesteś jeszcze taki młody. – Jakimś cudem w jej ustach brzmi to równocześnie jak komplement i obelga. – Nie powinno cię tu być._  
_James obserwuje jej profil, gdy uśmiecha się lekko, smutno i choć raz wygląda to na naturalny gest._  
_\- Nie rozumiem. Sama mnie tu zabrałaś._  
_Bellatriks śmieje się ponuro, cicho._  
_\- Mam na myśli całą tę sytuację. To małżeństwo nie niesie ze sobą nic dobrego._  
_Nie zależy mu na jej opinii, sam jest zły na rodzinę za umieszczenie go w tym położeniu, ale i tak jej słowa bolą. Miał nadzieję, że ma o nim lepsze zdanie._  
_\- Może nie będzie tak źle – zauważa. – Jest między nami różnica wieku, owszem, ale możemy się przyzwyczaić…_  
_Przerywa mu jej kolejny wybuch śmiechu, głośniejszy, bardziej rozbawiony._  
_\- Jesteś jeszcze taki młody – powtarza, jakby to było odpowiedzią na wszystko._  
_I może jest. Może rzeczywiście jest jeszcze za młody na zrozumienie pewnych rzeczy._

 

**iii.**

James schowa swoją miotłę głęboko do szafy i nie wyjmie jej ani razu.

Zapisze się na kurs aurorski, dołączy do swoich przyjaciół w Zakonie Feniksa, tak jak miało być.

Będzie wybierał najtrudniejsze akcje, najbardziej niebezpieczne i ekstremalne.

Nie zauważy, że Lily będzie się o niego martwiła, siedząc w kącie Kwatery Głównej i krzyżując ręce w obronnym geście na wydatnym brzuchu.

***

_Na kolejnej umówionej kolacji nie jest już tak niezręcznie._  
_Jej uroda wciąż go onieśmiela, ale nie przeszkadza mu to tak bardzo. Piją trochę za dużo i trochę za szybko, w ich gesty wkrada się coraz więcej szczerości. Bellatriks próbuje zachować swoją wystudiowaną obojętność, zdradza ją jednak rozbawienie w oczach. James zawsze miał słabą głowę i wie, że po kilku kieliszkach wina przestaje panować nad swoimi słowami, ale pierwszy raz zdaje mu się to nie przeszkadzać._  
_Musi być kontrastem dla jej obojętności, czymś prawdziwym w całej tej pokręconej relacji._  
_\- Quidditch! – wykrzykuje, zwracając na siebie uwagę innych gości. Nie zauważa ich pełnych pogardy spojrzeń, a Bellatriks zdają się nie przeszkadzać. – Byłem szukającym w drużynie Gryffindoru. Najlepszym. Mógłbym grać w reprezentacji Anglii, gdybym tylko chciał._  
_Bellatriks usiłuje ukryć rozbawienie, ale jej maski nie są już tak dobre, jak wcześniej._  
_\- To dlaczego tego nie robisz?_  
_James poważnieje, alkohol uwydatnia jego emocje._  
_\- Muszę zostać aurorem._  
_\- Musisz? – prycha Bellatriks. – Każą ci biegać z różdżką za czarnoksiężnikami? A ty się na to zgadzasz?_  
_-_ Chcę _zostać aurorem._  
_Ale jej słowa sieją w nim wątpliwości. Naprawdę tego chce? Całe życie dorastał z pewnością, że zostanie aurorem i był pewien, że to jego decyzja. Zastanawia się, czy aby na pewno. Czy kiedykolwiek samodzielnie rozmyślał nad swoją przyszłością? Ojciec jest aurorem, Syriusz chce zostać aurorem, on też zostanie aurorem, tak jak powinno być, tak jak musi być._  
_A może to tylko kolejna część planu?_  
_\- Zbliża się wojna – zauważa. – Chcę stanąć po właściwej stronie._  
_Bellatriks ocenia go przez chwilę uważnym spojrzeniem i uśmiecha się delikatnie, na wpół wystudiowanie, na wpół szczerze. Nachyla się do niego nad stołem, jej włosy łaskoczą go w policzek, jej usta niemal dotykają jego ucha. James zauważa, że pachnie drogimi perfumami i hortensjami, jakby całe dnie spędzała w ogrodzie._  
_I wreszcie szepcze, cicho, tak, że James czuje na policzku jej oddech:_  
_\- Chcę stanąć po zwycięskiej stronie._

 

**iv.**

Harry, ze swoją czarną czupryną i zielonymi oczami, stanie się jego oczkiem w głowie.

James ucieszy się, że jego syn będzie miał oczy po matce, namacalny dowód na ich prawdziwe uczucie.

Andromeda przyniesie Harry’emu stare ubranka po Nimfadorze, a on nie będzie mógł na nią patrzeć, na jej ciemne włosy i ciemne oczy.

Będzie pił z przyjaciółmi trochę zbyt często i zbyt dużo pod pretekstem wojny i tylko Syriusz poklepie go po ramieniu ze zrozumieniem.

***

_Idą razem korytarzem Ministerstwa, trzymając się pod ramię. Ona – całkowicie obojętna; on – dziwnie podekscytowany. Korytarz jest pusty i cichy, słychać echo ich kroków, stukot jej obcasów, w których jest od niego wyższa. Wszystkie drzwi są zamknięte, niektóre zabarykadowane i James zastanawia się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Podekscytowanie ustępuje miejsca niepokojowi, serce zaczyna szybciej bić. Bellatriks pozostaje niewzruszona, wpatruje się w dal, w koniec korytarza, w pomarańczową kropkę na horyzoncie. Gdy kropka okazuje się być Lily, nachyla się powoli do Jamesa. Znów czuje tę mieszaninę perfum i chryzantem i coś jakby truskawkę, gdy dotyka ciepłymi, pełnymi wargami jego warg i całuje, najpierw delikatnie, potem coraz mocniej, aż brakuje mu tchu. Żadne z nich nie myśli o stojącej obok dziewczynie, o tym, co właściwie się dzieje. James zdąża zauważyć jedynie, że to z pewnością nie było częścią planu, jeszcze nie teraz._  
_I kiedy leży w swoim łóżku, w przesiąkniętej zapachem truskawek pościeli, wie, że to był tylko sen._  
_Ktoś puka._  
_James owija się kołdrą i powoli wstaje. Nie wie, która godzina, ale jest późno, zdecydowanie za późno na wizyty. Otwiera drzwi mieszkania, trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu._  
_Bellatriks wygląda tak młodo, stojąc w ciemnym korytarzu w czarnej szacie, z rozwianym włosami. Blada cera zdaje się promieniować własnym światłem w mroku, jej oczy są duże, ciemne i zdezorientowane._  
_Wchodzi do środka bez pytania, bierze Ognistą Whisky z najwyższej półki i siada na kuchennym stole. Zaklęciem przywołuje do siebie dwie szklanki, jedną napełnia do pełna, drugą jedynie do połowy, zanim rozlewa płyn wszędzie wokół siebie, tak trzęsą jej się ręce. James zabiera jej butelkę i szklankę i pije do dna, czując, że to będzie długa noc._  
_Bellatriks śmieje się perliście, szczerze i James dopiero teraz widzi, że nie ma na sobie żadnych masek._  
_\- Wypijmy za przyszłość – szepcze i wychyla szybko zawartość swojej szklanki._  
_Whisky ubywa w bardzo szybkim tempie, ruchy Bellatriks stają się gwałtowne, na ustach ma coś na kształt lekceważącego uśmiechu. Kiedy wstaje, James wciąż opiera się o kuchenną szafkę, ściskając kurczowo pustą już szklankę, zaskakująco trzeźwy - to ona wypiła większość alkoholu._  
_Podchodzi do niego powoli, ostrożnie, wpatrując się prosto w jego oczy, wygląda przerażająco w półmroku mieszkania. Podnosi rękę i delikatnie, jakby bała się go uszkodzić, głaszcze go palcem po policzku. James wciąga gwałtownie powietrze, zaskoczony tym gestem. Jest w nim coś tak intymnego, tak niewłaściwego, że nie może doczekać się, co będzie dalej._  
_\- Mały auror Potter – mruczy cicho Bellatriks. Czarne włosy opadają jej na twarz, gdy uśmiecha się niebezpiecznie._  
_Przesuwa palcami po jego twarzy, po brodzie, po ustach, po nosie, po policzkach. Wreszcie wsuwa dłoń w jego włosy, przeczesując je delikatnie i James myśli, że to najwspanialsze uczucie. Wydaje się taka krucha, taka nierzeczywista, a przez to zupełnie prawdziwa._  
_Nie spodziewał się, że pod tyloma maskami jest taka delikatna._  
_Robi krok do przodu, są bliżej niż kiedykolwiek byli i James zaczyna się zastanawiać, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi._  
_Po chwili nie jest już w stanie myśleć, z głowy uleciały mu resztki zdrowego rozsądku i kołacze mu w niej jedynie jest dobrze, jest dobrze, jest dobrze, gdy jej usta naciskają na jego i oddaje pocałunek z całą intensywnością, na jaką go stać. Coś ściska go w brzuchu, ale to całkiem przyjemne, i nic mu nie przeszkadza. Ani szafka wbijająca mu się w plecy, ani odłamki szkła wbijające mu się w dłoń – w którym momencie stłukł szklankę? – ani to, że Bellatriks jest prawdopodobnie kompletnie pijana._  
_Pocałunek nie trwa długo, Bellatriks odsuwa się od niego, z pełnym wyższości uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Kiedy Jamesowi udaje się wreszcie ochłonąć, wyciąga rękę w jego stronę i podwija szatę. Jej przedramię znaczy ciemny Mroczny Znak._  
_A więc tak wygląda jej zwycięska strona._

 

**v.**

James usłyszy o przepowiedni i uczyni Petera strażnikiem tajemnicy.

Lily czasem będzie płakać, coraz więcej i głośniej, trzymając malutkiego Harry’ego w ramionach.

W ich codzienności nic się nie zmieni, poza drogą z kuchni do salonu, z salonu do sypialni.

Za oknem będzie świecić słońce i James pożałuje, że nie mogą wybrać się wspólnie na plażę.

***

_Kiedy umawiają się na spotkanie z jej siostrą Narcyzą i jej narzeczonym, James zdaje sobie sprawę, że sytuacja jest naprawdę poważna._  
Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem.  
_Bellatriks nachyla się do niego, odurzając go swoim zapachem, i szepcze mu do ucha jak mantrę:_ milcz, milcz, milcz _. James wie, kim jest Lucjusz Malfoy i nie rozumie jej zachowania, stara się jednak nie odzywać więcej, niż to absolutnie konieczne._  
_Narcyza jest równie piękna jak siostra i tak inna od pozostałych Blacków. Jest jak gwiazda na ciemnym niebie, jak światełko w tunelu. James czuje, że w innej sytuacji mogłaby być dla niego nadzieją._  
_Lucjusz jest nim zafascynowany. Przygląda mu się z każdej strony i zadaje podchwytliwe pytania, jakby był niespotykanym eksponatem, jego osobistym eksperymentem. Szare oczy podążają za każdym jego ruchem, choćby najdrobniejszym. Bellatriks zaciska palce na śnieżnobiałym obrusie i robi mnóstwo zamieszania, chwali sukienkę Narcyzy, chwali włosy Lucjusza, chwali ich przyszłą rezydencję._  
_Lucjusz uśmiecha się nagle, usatysfakcjonowany. Narcyza zerka na niego zdezorientowana i przestraszona._  
_\- Co słychać u Dumbledore’a? – Jego głos jest zimny i ostry i James wie, że to pytanie jest w jakiś sposób ważne, bo Bellatriks wbija mu paznokcie w udo. To go orzeźwia, jego umysł pracuje na pełnych obrotach. Patrzy Lucjuszowi prosto w oczy z tą gryfońską odwagą, która pewnie kiedyś go zgubi._  
_\- Kiedy ostatnio go widziałem, miewał się dobrze – odpowiada. – Chyba każdy miałby się dobrze, gdyby pozbywał się uczniów na całe wakacje._  
_Lucjusz nie odwraca od niego wzroku, ocenia. To Syriusz był specjalistą od masek, ale James miał dobrych nauczycieli. Lucjusz powoli unosi kąciki ust w parodii przyjaznego uśmiechu i słychać jego śmiech, zimny i fałszywy._  
_\- Taki młody – szepcze, pierwszy raz zerkając na Bellatriks. – Prawie ci współczuję._  
_James nie jest pewien, czy kieruje te słowa do niego, ale nie chce litości śmierciożercy. Nie chce być ciągle oceniany, testowany, kontrolowany. Ma dość. Wstaje, ignoruje pełen wyższości uśmieszek Lucjusza, ignoruje zlęknione spojrzenie Narcyzy, ignoruje złość Bellatriks, jej palce kurczowo zaciśnięte na jego szacie. Wyrywa się i wychodzi, żegnany tym zimnym, fałszywym śmiechem._  
_Bellatriks wybiega za nim i łapie go za ramię, odwraca do siebie, jest zła, bardzo zła. Jej oczy są niemal czarne i ciskają błyskawice, i James gdzieś w środku zaczyna ledwo zauważalnie żałować._  
_\- Czego się spodziewałeś? – syczy Bellatriks. – Jest wojna, pamiętasz? A ty i Lucjusz nie stoicie w niej po jednej stronie._  
_Jamesa przechodzi dreszcz, czuje się za młody na to wszystko, wie co go czeka. Gierki, tajemnice, subtelności._  
_To wszystko było zaplanowane._

 

**vi.**

James uśmiechnie się szczerze do Lily, kiedy przyniesie mu poranną kawę.

Przeczyta w Proroku o wariatce torturującej Longbottomów do utraty zmysłów.

Zaciśnie pięści i będzie chciał podrzeć gazetę, gdy zauważy jeszcze jedną jedyną rzecz.

_To dobre miejsce by utonąć, nie uważasz?_ Tak będą brzmiały jej ostatnie słowa na wolności.

***

_Bellatriks w czerwonej sukience i białych rękawiczkach oficjalnie zrywa zaręczyny._

***

I czasem, tylko czasem, James obudzi się obok Lily z poczuciem, że jej włosy powinny być czarne.


End file.
